


Three Little Words

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Sometimes three words is all it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A little experiment that I would like to try out.  
> 2\. The chapters will consist only of three words.  
> 3\. In the chapter summaries, I will write down whom the focus is on if it's not already blatantly obvious.  
> 4\. Kudos/Comments/Criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

"Hi! I'm Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

Keith walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

"You're my partner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

"No, I'm not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

"Oh my god!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lance sheepishly apologized.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"He hates me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk.

"No he doesn't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge.

"Let's go out!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"No." Lance bemoaned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"Look at him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk.

"You're better."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Iverson.

"You're a failure!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"He's probably right."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk.

"No, he's not."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"I should go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge.

"Keith's kicked out!"


	18. Chapter 18

Lance was shocked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why?" Hunk asked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Failure!" Iverson yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

Cry. Sleep. Repeat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"Are aliens real?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"Aliens are real."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

"No shit, Sherlock."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura.

"Voltron: Legendary Defenders."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

Spaceship. Aliens. Hero.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge.

Matt. Dad. Family.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro.

Justice. Vengeance. Protect.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk.

Save. Warriors. Duty.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura.

Honor. Remember. Legacy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran.

Duty. Mentor. Family.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

Earth. Family. Home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

"I miss home."


End file.
